High Skool Sux
by Khatica
Summary: Kyra is the noob. She is a freashman. And how does she start this new year? By telling Naruto off and having the main gang of Leaf come up to her and ask her to join. What next? Warning this will be like my other stories lol
1. My frist day

**Yes I know I should be working on Kattana of the forest, but I got a block. I don't know how to finish the one scene. Whatever. Well this is a Naruto Fanfiction like always. Just this time no one is a ninja. I just use the names and personalities. So without any further blabbering, On with da show!  
-KAM 9-6-08**

**Btw **'Is thinking'

_Flashback _**Yes they are back**

**Me talking**

**...I think thats it...Oh one more thing.**

**Does Gaara walk around 3/4 naked all the time?****  
****Is about everyone gay in Naruto?****  
****Does Sakura die?**

**If the answer is no for these Questions, Then sadly I don't own Naruto.**

**Ok...Now we can really start.**

* * *

I walked slowly to my new bus stop. Today was the frist day of 9th grade for me. It was also a new school. I had just moved here. Hopefully, at least someone I'll be like me. I saw a group of kids at the stop. About 12 people stood there. I sat down a few yards away from them and started to read my Twilight book. I was a couple pages from where I started when I felt a shadow on me. I looked up and saw a boy in a pair of black jeans and a bright orange shirt.

'...Is he colorblind?...Orange?'

"Hi, Are you new here?" He said still looking at me.

"Yeah...I just moved from Sand." I said looking back into my book.

"Really? One of my friends is from there. My name is Naruto, by the way."

"I would tell you my name, but it's none of your business."

This knocked him down a peg. I could feel it. I didn't like him for some reason. I could think of it at the moment, but still my so-called spidey-senses usually are right.

"Oh... Uhhh... You wanna come over there with the rest of us?"

"Not really." I still had my face in the book.

"Okay... If you need anyone to sit with on the bus, My seat is always open."

"I wonder why... I'll think about it..."

"Okay...See ya."

"Bye." Naruto walked over to the rest of the people. I could feel their eyes on me. I started to hear another set of footsteps. This time it came from the other side of me. Someone had just got there. I saw them stand infront of me.

"Exuse me, but this is my spot. Away from the preps."

"Well we just have to share now don't we? I don't wanna be by preps as much as you." I was still reading.

"Fine." I heard him sit next to me and could here him reading over my shoulder.

"...Umm...Do you just wanna know the end?"

"...I already read it 5 times. I'm just waiting for my mom to get enough money to get me the second one."

"Oh...I have a second one in my backpack if you want to borrow it."

"Oh really? Thanks a bunch." I put the book in my backpack. The saftey pins with bottle tops chinged together as I closed it back up. The book he spoke off was already out and sitting next to me. I picked it up. I placed my back againist the wall behind me and put my knees up to hold the book in place.

"Your welcome... Why don't you look at me?"

"Oh...Sorry...There's a weird story behind that. I believe that if you look at someone before knowing them, the relationship between you and that person will be bad. I don't wanna mess up a chance with someone a bit like me."

"How would I be like you?"

"You hate preps."

"I hate everyone, but people like me."

"Then what are you?"

"Emo..."

"Yeah well so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I still didn't look at him.

"So what is your name?"

"...Kyra..." I still don't know why I told him my name so quickly. I trusted him.

"Oh...So are you a freshman? Or just newbie?"

"Both."

"Oh I'm a senior."

"Cool."

"Yeah... Oh and just as a warning. My gang might wanna know who you are. So don't be scared if a group of people come up to you today. The do that to all noobs. To see if they have what it takes to be in the gang."

"Why?"

"We kinda want 13 people. Maybe you can be one of us."

"Maybe. So you didn't tell me your name...What is it?"

"Its - The bus is here." He got up and I followed. I finally looked up but only saw his backside. He had on only red and black. I followed him to the bus and sat in the very back by myself. ...Although it didn't last for long. At the second stop the bus picked up a few more people. One being the guy to sit next to me. His was almost has hyper as me, but not emo.

"Hi. My name is Ben. Are you new here?"

"...Why does everyone know? Yeah I'm new. They call me Keke."

"So is that your real name?"

"...yes..."

"Oh ok cool." The bus stoped and slammed him right into the seat infront of us. I had put my foot up and hadn't even moved. Two girls walked onto the bus and sat infront of us. Ben was still on the floor. The two girls laughed. They must be his friends. I felt their gaze fall upon me.

"So you must be new. I'm Tasha and this is Shelby."

"Hi..." I was still reading the book. "The names Keke."

"Keke? Cool name."

"Thanks."

"So are you a freshman? We are." The other girl said.

"Yeah...What do you know about a group of seniors? One rides this bus."

"Oh we know lots about them...or one to be exact. Not the one that rides this bus. Shelby...take it away."

"Well. The leader is Pein. He like piercings. He has them about everywhere. Second in command and the only girl is Konan. Her hair is blue and she is very good at paper-folding. Then there is Hidan. He gets in trouble for swearing...all the time. Then his best friend is Kakuzu. He got in an accident when he was younger and has stiches all over him. Then there is Zetsu. He has a really big spit-personality. Next is his friend Tobi. Tobi is the most hyper and fun member. Kisame is next. He like fish and water for some reason and he even got a tattoo of gills on his face. His best friend is the most wonderful, prettiest, and awsome person in the world, Itachi. He has contacts that make his eyes red, he has long black hair, he is OMG pretty, he has two stress lines beneath his eyes, and he is the best member. Deidara is the one that caused that explosion at the old Mitzu house last week and his BFF is Sasori. Sasori likes puppets...don't ask no one really knows. And the last person is Orochimaru. He likes little boys...like Sasuke."

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY SASUKE!" Tasha yelled not remembering that he rode this bus. He turned around in his seat. The girls had been kneeling over their seat. Tasha turned and meet his eyes. She blushed and sank back into her seat. Shelby laughed.

"So..." I spoke up. "Which one is the one on the bus?"

"Oh thats- We're are at school. Come on we have to get to the adutorium. I'll help you around." I grabed my bag and Ben off the floor. Shelli did the same just instead of Ben she grabed Tasha. We walked into the school.

'Wow...this is way bigger then my old school. About 5 times bigger. How many classes are in this place?...Wait why do I care? All I need to know is where is the food and the roof.'

We got sorted into our Homerooms. The principle told all the freshmen that we would be in classes with not only freshmen but some others, too. I got gotten Mr.Iruka for homeroom and frist period. When we got our class list I looked through them:

1-Iruka

2-Kakashi

3-Anko

4-Gai

5-Tsunade

6-Remai

Lunch

7-Kattana

8-Sarotobi

I went to class as a good girl should. Well up to lunch. I got my food and headed for the roof when I was stoped. The group that guy had talked of had come to see the fresh meat.

* * *

**Yayz Chapter 1 is done. And This was dedicated to my BFFs Tasha, Shelby, and Ben. I lurve you guys. Well plz reveiw if you liked it. Thnx. P.S.- If you reveiw you get a special surpised in the next chapter. Peace out -KAM 9-6-08**


	2. You want a hug?

Like always.

**Does Gaara and Deidara walk around naked half the time?****  
****Does Sakura die?****  
****Is just about everyone gay?****  
****If the answer no to any of these then I sadly don't own Naruto!**

**Oh and Thanks to Shelby, Tasha, and Akasuna no Akane. You all get Tacos or Skittles, Your pick!**

**OKay thats it -KAM 9-12-08**

* * *

_The group that guy had talked of had come to see the fresh meat._

* * *

I stood my ground waiting for them to make their move. One member came forward. He had orange hair and peircings on his face. He (like everyone else in the group) wore all black and red. Appently this was the Leader, Pein.

"So... you must be Kyra. Our little Deidara has talked about you. He said you would stand out. And well...Never thought how much."

'Um... I wearing Hot pink and black, I have red hair, and purples eyes. Of course I'm gonna stand out. Not to mention the fishnet gloves and bandanna...Dumbass."

"So, are you here to look at my pretty face or do you got something to do with me?"

I saw him smile. Guess he didn't know I just insulted him. He walked over to me and turned at my side. I felt his arm around my shoulders. It felty weird since he was like a foot taller then me.

"Well here's the deal." He said still smiling. "We are going to give you a bit of a test to see if you can someday join us."

"And what if I don't wanna join?"

"Then you get to be in freshman day like everyone else." He saw me frowning to myself and laughed. "Guess you want in now huh? Well if you pass then you're in."

"And if I fail?" I asked suprisingly calm.

"Then you get to be normal or like your fanclub."

"...Fanclub?" As if on cue, two girls appeared form behind the gang. Both emo and both hyper. One holding a panda and one holding a bear. (Don't worry pplz they are stuffed animals)

"US!" They said in perfect unison. Pein looked down upon me as I looked up at him.

"So what do I gotta do?"

"Its easy. You gotta be friends with everyone in the group." I saw him looked up into the group staring at someone in the back, that I was unable to see." Seems you already started with Deidara. So next you get to be friends with puppet boy. Have fun with that..."

I saw one member in the front of the gang nod his head and walk over to were Pein once stood. When he moved? Don't ask me I don't really know... The gang departed leaving me alone with Sasori.

'Basterds...'

Sasori finally spoke. His voice weirdly calmed me.

"So you are friend with that little brat."

"Guess so...So I hear he likes blowing shit up."

"Yep...He calls it art,un."

"How could it be art? Yes it is beautiful, but also fleeting. Art is ever lasting and pure."

I saw him smile. I guess I did something right.

"You got my vote, Kyra."

"Sweet, So what you wanna do?"

"Well, Most of the group should be on the roof...Wanna go?"

"Sure." We walk up to roof. We talked about art a lot. I had the same veiws on art as he did. He keep calling my brat though...Don't know why...We finally got up there in a matter of 15 minutes. We opened the door to see 4 Akatsuki there with the fanclub.

"Go the fuck away Sasori! No one wants to fucking talk to you!"

"I'm not here to talk to you." I started to get mad when they started yelling at each other. I finally lost it when Hidan mentioned me.

"And why would you bring this little bitch up here?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HIDAN!" I screamed as loud as I could at him. " FUCK YOU OKAY?! I CAME UP HERE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, DICKHEAD! SO DON'T START WITH ME YOU PIG-FUCKER OR I WILL PERSONALY STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS SO FUCKING FAR YOU WILL FUCKING TASTE IT! THEN I PUSH YOU OFF THE FUCKING SCHOOL! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU DONKEY-RAPEING SHIT-EATER!"

Everyone got quiet. Suddenly a voice laughed out. I turned to my side to see a guy with long black hair laughing, along with the girl next to him. He stopped after a while and claped.

"I haven't heard that much swearing since Oro tried to oral Hidan. Nice one sweetie." The girl next to him got mad. I blushed.

'...Did he just call me sw-...oh shit...'

I sat down beside a vent and two others. Trying to hide my blush, I stayed far away from that guy. Judging by what Shelby had told me it was Itachi. Too bad for me I didn't judge the guy I was sitting next to. Opps.

"Hi, I'm Tobi. This is Laura. We are good people."

"...Okay...Tobi...Ummm... What do I have to do to make you my friend Tobi?"

"You have to give Tobi a hug!"

"You kidding me right?"

"Nope, Tobi no kidding. Tobi is good boy."

"...Right...I'll give you one later." Through his mask I knew he was smiling. Why he wore? I don't know. Why Shelby didn't tell me he wore a mask? I don't know that either.

I heard the bell ring. Everyone got up, but me. Itachi came over to me with another guy.

'Guessing thats Kisame.'

"Now we know we don't know you well, but we are voting for you to join. Isn't that right, Kisame?"

"Yeah...sure..." I smiled in the corner of my mouth. I watched as the both walked out, along with everyone else. Once more I was alone...Til someone opened the door. I was facing away from it behind a vent. I turned to see the intruder.

* * *

**Yayz I loves cliffs. Now see you next time. And like always If you reveiw you get a present. Byez.  
-KAM 9-12-08**


	3. Kankuro

A/N- Again pplz I don't own Naruto only Kyra. I don't even own Tasha, shelby or ben...No wait I own Ben nn

I heard the door open and turned to the intruder.

It was someone I hadn't seen before. No, wait, I've seen him...he is at my bus stop. The one Narutard talked about. Weird I already had a pet name for him...Ewwww

He lookeed at me with a weird look on his face. I quickly turned, blushing.

'Blushing...why am I blushing?' I heard him come close to my vent and I quickly moved to another vent.

"Why do you run from me?"

"Why do you run to me?" He tried to come near me again, but yet again I moved to another vent. Hopefully he would give up. And he finally did after the 6th try.

"You know your really funny. Running from someone for no reason."

"There is reason, You are a prep, I am emo, deal with it!"

"You think...I'm a ...Thats really funny, I like you."

"Yeah, well, I don't like you."

"Come on I'm not a prep come out."

"Fine..." I got up and walked out from the vent. I must have been a little weird to him from the look on his face.

'What is he looking at?' I waved my hand to get his attention. He blinked a few times and just keep looking.

"Are you okay...uhhhh...whats your name?"

He just stared at me.

"WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" I didn't mean to yell, but this guy was pissing me off. He kinda woke up.

"...What?" He said slowly.

"What...is...your..name?"

"Kankuro."

"Well, Kankuro, what are you doing on the roof?"

"I claimed this place as mine last year every 7th period. Now what are you doing on my roof?"

"Because I wanna, now stay away from me and there won't be any problems." I put my hands on my hips and turned around and started to walk away.

"What problems? You gunna get your boyfriend to attack me?" I stopped walking. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I have no boyfriend, I have no need for one. I can take care of myself."

"You don't have a boyfriend...How?" I turned to face him again.

"I will never trust another human in my life."

"Another?"

"Its a long story..."

"Yeah well, I don't trust anyone either."

"...You and I are alike then," I turned and walked to the edge of the roof,"but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

He just looked at me.

"So, Kankuro, are you going to be here everyday?"

"Everyday we have 7th period."

"Well, that means we have to be at least able to deal with each other."

"Fine."

"Fine." I swung my legs over the edge and sat there bored out of my mind. I could feel my red hair flying as the wind blew. "Why do you come her every 7th period?"

"I have Saratobi." He sounded farther then before."He talks about something, falls asleep, wakes up, and repeats himself."

"He..nice. I'm lucky I'm up here then, I have 'im, too."

"...Plus my brother is there."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah...Gaara..."

"Gaara?" I had a mini flashback right then. I knew that name from my childhood, but couldn't remember it all.

"Yeah. Do you rem-" He was going to say something, but the bell rang. A free period for me, but I'm guessing not for him. He got up and left. As he walked to the door, he looked back at me and meet with my purple eyes. I saw the door open, but he didn't. Next thing he knew he had walked right into a red and black crowd. -Again a kinda cliff soryy I'm just like dat -KAM nn 


	4. I'm What!

**A/n- I haven't written for a bit cuz i broke my arm v.v**

**But here's your chapter anywayz n.n**

* * *

Kankuro looked scared. The entire gang was in the doorway. One of them walked forward and grabed him by the black shirt he was wearing. It was Kisame.

'Do these guys have to scare everyone?' Kisame lifted Kankuro into the air.

"What are you doing here, sand rat?" He said smiling at the almost pissing his pants Kankuro. He gulped.

"I-I-I-I"

"Sand rat? What the hell is a sand rat?" I asked not able to keep my mouth shut. Kisame turned to my frowning.

"Its what him and the rest from sand are." I saw Sasori frown. He must be from Sand, too.

"...You know I'm from Sand too right?" He got a sweat drop on the back of his head. I'm guessing no one told him my home village. "Now put him down unless you wanna see this sand rat kick your ass."

"Now why should I be scared of you, shrimp?"

"Because she will have back-up, Kisame." Pein said coming out from the shadows. "And she is the new member of Akatsuki...I suggest you listen to her."

His eyes widened and he dropped Kankuro...literally... I sighed and hit my head with my palm.

"...nice..." Then I reran Pein's words through my mind once more. "...wait...I'm what?"

"...You are the new member, Kyra-chan." Itachi said also coming out from the shadows.

"We took a vote and over half of us voted for you." Sasori added.

"Who voted for me?" About all of them walked from the shadow that was the doorway and raised their hands. Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and someone still in a shadow all had raised their arms to the sky. Hidan and Zetsu stayed behind.

'Where's MJ?' (**Ya I just noticed that I shouldn't put him in the Akatsuki...soooo we are going to pretend that he was never metioned ... yet n.n)**

Kankuro had seen his chance and had disapeared from sight.

"Why the fuck should she get in?! Its probaly cuz the weasel likese her and you are fucking him up the ass!"

"...Ya and you are fucking Kakuzu..." Pein said smiling evilly. He had planned that for a while, but the look on Hidan's face.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD TELL, YOU BASTERD!"

"Ya, well, I lie...Now, Kyra, you are joining, but...You must do one thing..."

"What?"

"You have to kiss someone by tonight. Someone from the Akatsuki."

My eye twiched. I had to kiss someone from the gang...Goody goody gumdrops.

"Fine...Does it matter who?"

"Nope...Just someone from the group."

"Okay..."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I kept my head down, til I heard His voice.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, un." I looked up to see the face the voice had come from. He was beautiful. Blonde hair tied into a ponytail on his head, A long sleeved red and black striped shirt, black jeans, leather boots, and a blush across his checks. I blushed and stepped back. The thing was this beautiful human was like 6 inches from my face. I hadn't even seen him come up to me.

As I stepped back, I tripped and started to fall backwards.

You see at this school the roof I was on was ontop of the gym. It also has about 6 windows on it facing down to the gym floor. Do you get the mental pictire yet? Well i don't care if you did. All that matters is that...I kinda fell through one of those windows and into the gym.

I fell at such a speed I fainted. The last thing I remember was being caught by a red-haired boy and blacking out.

* * *

-**Now who is this red-haired boy? You guess cuz I'm not putting up the new chapter til the weekend XP I'm so mean**

**-KAM 10-8-08**


	5. Good Morning XD

**A/N- Yeah, I kno I haven't written in like ever, sorryz, I have to learn about Jews in skool……Its annoying…. Well, anyway, thnx for reading!**

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office. I heard her yell at someone when I opened my eyes.

"Hey! She's awake!" Tsunade yelled. I opened my eyes to see Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Itachi run in.

"Hey guys…." I said as they sat in the chairs beside my bed. Deidara on my right and the rest on my left. I felt a hand upon my right. I looked over to see Dei holding my hand. Once more I blushed.

"Are you okay, un? You look a bit red…" Deidara said looking at me.

"Um, Dei, you are kinda holdin' the girl's hand…."

Deidara blushed and pulled his hand away and into his pocket to pull something out. A ring.

"Ummmm, Dei……What with the ring?" I asked, I had a pretty good idea, but then again…I'm retarded.

"Well, you're a member now and every member gets a ring." Itachi said talking for he first time.

I grabbed the ring from Dei's hand. It was a small ring. A silver design of flowers and vines decorated it. A placed in on my right pointer finger…..then everyone started laughing except Dei , who began to blush more.

"What I do now?" I asked still confuseded. **(warning: confuseded is not a word!)**

"That's the same place as Dei! XD" Pein said.

"…..And why is that funny?" I asked even more confuseded. (**again….not a word….)**

"…..You know how I said you had to kiss someone?"

I nodded.

"Yea, I had to kiss someone by the end of the day right?"

"You have to kiss the person whoever has their ring in the same place you put it….."

"…..Wait…That means I need to kiss…" I started. "…..Oh, I hate you guys!"

They all laughed again. Well, except Deidara.

"YOU FUCKERS TRICKED ME!" I yelled.

"Just shut up and enjoy it!" Sasori yelled and pushed my back. Before I even knew what was happening, I fell on something…..Yea….I feel on Deidara's lips O/////O

* * *

**-XD**

**I had to fuck with her, huh? Sasori is soooooo dead……if it doesn't work out that is…..**

**But will it? Find out next week……or whenever I want to type it XD**

**Btw: I'm sorry this is sooooooo short n.n'''**


	6. Shelby Ruins everything

_Before I even knew what was happening, I fell on something....Yea...I feel on Deidara's lips O/////O_

* * *

My eyes almost poped out of my head when I saw what happened next. He pulled my onto his lap and started to kiss back.

'...He...is.....kissing...me.......HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!'

He closed his eyes and I melted into his exsitance. It was perfect to me. The beautiful guy kissing me, no one bothering me about it, and sceaming coming from the hallway......wait...what?

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKER!"

The door slammed open as I pulled apart from the blonde. Hidan stood there with Shelby on the floor trying to kick him. She took one look at Deidara and me and stopped.

"..........OOOOOOO SMEXI!" She yelled laughing. Yea, what a great new BFF......

I hurried and got up trying not to look like a tomato.

"Shelby.....what are you doing in here?"

"I....don't....know......How about you, fucktard," She said looking at the horror that was Hidan. "Do you even know why you brought me here?"

"I brought you cause..." He looked away from her and at Pein. "I want her to fucking join..."

He sighed. Me in the group would give him a headache....how would he suvive Shelby?

"Fine.....all you have to do I ki-" Before he could finish Shelby was already slamed againist the wall. I had to look away.

"EWWWWWW! HIDAN! WTF?!"

"What? We had to watch you kiss pretty boy over there!" He growled back at me, already withen inches of my face. He smelled like blood.......not good for me.....I had to back up before I got the urge to find where the blood was coming from.

"Scared of me are you?" He said laughing as I tripped over the chair behind me and onto Sasori. "Think Pinocchio can save you? HAHA!"(.....**Wow a whole sentence without a swear word in it XD)**

Suddenly, Tsuande walked in.

"EVERYONE OUT!" We all walked out, but me. "Execpt you.....You need to take a pill..."

I quickly swallowed the horse-chocker she gave me. I was about to leave when she stopped me again.

"What do you want now?!"

".........I have a person to escort you to the door.....Gaara come in here....."

* * *

**-........MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN!**

**-KAM**


	7. Gar Gar and KeKe

_".........I have a person to escort you to the door.....Gaara come in here....."_

* * *

She walked away smiling. She knew of course....Way before I did....

I looked at the boy infront of me. My heart jumped when I saw the love symbol on his forehead. I reached to my shoulder. I could still feel the ink. He stood there just staring at me with a smug little smirk on his face. I glomped him laughing.

"You're a asshole, Gar Gar!" I said holding onto him and placing my head on his chest as we lay on the floor. "I missed you...."

"So...." He said in the cold voice I had learned to love. "....You finally remember the old days huh?" He started to laugh. "You still remember my nickname XD"

"Of course! You we always be my best friend, Gar Gar," I said finally getting up. "I thought would never see you again......How long has it been? 5 years?"

"Yep, KeKe....." He pulled me back down. We would do this all the time. I guess somethings never die.... "So how are you?"

"Well, right now.....I'm on you.....and I feel young again." I said laughing.

"Well, can we get up now? I'm laying on something hard...."

"Really? Cause so am I!" He pushed me off laughing.

"You are more perverted, but still the same, aren't you?" We laughed and both of us got up.

"Soo.... you are my escort aren't you?" He nodded. "Well, to the door escort!" I yelled jumping onto his back.

"Escorts walk people, Keke....Not become a cab!" He said dropping me.

"I knew that....." I said rubbing the back of my head as I sit in the cold floor. He helped me up. We stood inches from each other. We stared into each other's eyes. Soon we were getting closer......I shot back remember about the whole I just kissed Deidara....

"Umm.....School's ending soon....Lets go...." I said walking to the door. He looked confused as I pasted him. I turned to him. "Are you comming?"

"....Yea....." He turned back to me. We walked about 2 steps out of the door before we were stopped. Tobi was dragging me away and Gaara was pushed againist a wall by my new 'friends' Itachi and Deidara.

"She'll stay with us....Okay....Sand rat?" Itachi let him drop to the floor...the back of his head was bleeding.....

-_-'''' 'I hate that name.....racist! And whats with all the blood?! I'll go crazy if this keeps happening!'

I was pulled into the next hallway with the rest of the Akatsuki by a suprising strong Tobi.

"Whats going on!?" I yelled, trying to get back to my old best friend without much success. I wanted him to be okay...and I wanted that blood....

"You hang out with us now.....Keke...." Pein said.

"You were watching me....."

"......yes....now lets go......"

".......fine....."

'.....bye....Gar Gar....I'm sorry.....'

Everyone met at the door as the bell rang. I couldn't find Gaara as the whole school ran out of the doors.

'I hope you're okay....'

"So what are we doing now?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Gaara.

"We're gunna have some fun, un....."

* * *

-**Does that count as a cliff? idk....sorry if it is....I promise it'll be longer the next chapter, and for all of you that reveiwed.....Here's you're cookies!**

**-KAM**


	8. After Skool Fun

-**My lastest reviewer made me want to make this new chapter, so yew can all thank them. So here is the next chapter ((WARNING! THE END MIGHT UPSET PEIN FANGIRLZ!!!!))**

* * *

_"We're gunna have some fun, un....."_

* * *

"....What kind of fun?" I said slightly twitching.

"Well....We could go to the park near-by...." I heard Pein say from behind me. Yea, right behind me. I could feel my face getting red.

"That could work, yeah..." Deidara said. "All in favor?"

Dei, Pein, Tobi, Tobi's BFF, Shelby, and Hidan raised there hand.

"Alright, yeah!" He said grabbing my hand and running away with me.

I looked quickly behind me and saw Pein. He looked mad and I could swear he mouthed "Fucking Deidara"

I really don't want to know....

* * *

The park was fairly small. On the wall dividing the basketball courts it read "Noble Park."

I sat down on one of the swings next to Tobi's friend.

"So, I never asked your name." I said smiling.

"My name's Laura!" She said smiling back. She held up her stuffed panda. "And dis is Charlie."

I laughed and pated it's head.

"Hi Charlie." We talked for a bit. Just random stuff. She asked hw I knew Gaara and how Sand was. Before I knew it, it was 8:30 and she had to leave. Tobi walked her home. Hidan and Shelby had already disappearded. Leaving me with Deidara and Pein. Goodie....

* * *

After a bit of talking, I ended up with Pein walking me home.

I wanted to go home, but he inisted the place he owned was my home now. He said that I could move into one of the empty room at any time. I tried to convince him that it was to early to be thinking about moving in with the group, but he had that way about him that made you do what he said. We got there after a few minutes.

The house was huge!

It looked big enough to be the white house. The outside was painted black, the window frames, door, and roof was painted red, and a car was parked in the drive-way that was painted black with red clouds. It was perfect for someone like me, and I had only seen the outside. It was awesome!

He showed me to my room. It was fairly big. The walls where painted with a different neon color on each wall. Neon pink, purple, blue, and green; a red, white, and black circle carpet; and a white, red, blue, purple, and pink star ceiling. It was awesome!

I smiled and almost had a fangirl moment. I turned around and hugged Pein. He was awesome, too!

He was taken back a bit by my sudden movement, but quickly regained himsekf and kinda hugged me back. I pulled away just enough that I could look up to his face, but I was still holding on to him.

"When can you move in?" he said, smiling. Smiling? At me? I didn't know, but I about to...

"Whenever I can!" I said returning the smile.

"...Good....Now all you gotta do it sign that paper on your new desk."

I turned around and let go of him. I noticed, now, that the room had a bed, desk, fishtank, and a giant mirror. I walked over to the desk he motioned to. The chair was in the way and I'm..well...really lazy, so I just leaned over the chair and signed the paper he spoke of.

_Kyra Miztu_

I started to get up, but was quickly pushed back down by someone.

Pein...

"One more thing, I forgot to mention....You gotta make me happy, too.." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing againist my skin.

'WHY ME?!'

* * *

**-Did expect that, huh?! MWHAHAHAHA! Lurve to all meh fanz and here! -throws skittles- Merry very late Christmas!**


End file.
